


A cup of comfort

by Shin_chan_sensei



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Fic posted, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, One Shot, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shin_chan_sensei/pseuds/Shin_chan_sensei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys! This is my first MidoTaka fic that  I have ever posted on ao3<br/>and english is not my first language.<br/>If there are mistakes,(i know there are a lot... but please) don't hesitate to make a comment so I can improve my english!</p><p>thanks</p></blockquote>





	A cup of comfort

The green-haired man quietly sipped his coffee as he stared at the slight drizzle of rain by the windows with little droplets sliding down from the glass.  
He never thought he would be standing here, in their apartment. “Their” to be exact, His and Takao’s, though he had asked for it.

  
\--  
A year ago  
\--

They were walking on the sidewalk as the sun begins to set. The hue of orange flashed warm on their faces. The breeze caresses their hair with a slight brush of wind causing their hair to sway a little on the left.

“Takao.” Midorima started the conversation FOR THE FIRST TIME. Because usually it would be Takao to fill their silence with a lively tone, especially with his “daily-life-complaints” stories.

  
“What is it, Shin-chan?” The raven haired asked with an obviously huge question mark imprinted on his face. It was unusual. VERY UNUSUAL. He was quite surprised that Midorima had taken the lead in their conversation. Midorima is quite an introvert. He never really opens up his heart to some people he just met. Of course, everyone is like that. But he is different. He is just being a tsundere.

The green-haired man stopped in his tracks causing Takao ahead for a few meters.

“Shin-cha-“He was supposed to ask if he was okay but was instead cut-off by the others’ response.

“L-live in together with me.” Midorima blurted it in a tone he usually doesn’t use. A bit lower—deeper than his usual sexy monotonous voice. He could feel his blood rising up to his cheeks and to his ears.  
He started to walk leaving Takao behind to hide his embarrassment.

 

Takao’s brain short-circuited. His brain could not fathom the words that had come out from Midorima’s mouth.  
 _ **LIVE IN? TOGETHER?!**_

“Y-you know since our universities are close to the apartment. It’s really convenient. I-its okay if you decline, I-I am just offering you a place to stay while you’re studying.”

_**H-HOW CUTE!** _

He couldn't swallow all the things in front of him. Midorima being hella cute with his face flushed or Midorima offering him to LIVE TOGETHER with him.

“I-No-it’s-I” Takao stuttered to erase the misunderstanding building up within the two of them. He breathed in the thoughts to make himself calm down. It only took a few seconds to make his mind to be somehow relaxed. But the beating of his heart cannot stop thumping out of his chest and is still ragged because how do you respond to someone who just asked if you could live together? He inhaled and exhaled again to regain his composure. He clenched his fists in a tight ball with his nails dug unto the skin, leaving marks that would totally bleed later.

Takao blamed his brain for being such a mess with words. He keeps on telling himself that he should organize his thoughts so he can say something when there are moments like this. He just let his mouth open and speak up because that was the only thing that he could do at the moment

 

“I-I think you already know that I won’t refuse your offer, Shin-chan.” Takao’s face was covered with pink and red colour as he spoke up but nonetheless gave him a sincere wide smile that would totally hurt his jaw overnight.

 

Midorima was quite shocked. His eyes bawled out as Takao accepted his offer. He was shocked by the fact that Takao agreed to him without a second thought.

“You sure do know how to make me happy.” Takao happily skipped as he stretched his arms toward the skies.

“Don’t be foolish, Takao. I only offered you a place to live in.” Midorima adjusted his eyeglasses to hide his blushing face but that didn’t do anything to hide the embarrassment painted on his face.

“Yeah, yeah. A place to live in. _**TOGETHER WITH YOU**_.” Takao snickered as he felt a hand chop his head on the middle.

“B-Bakao, nanodayo.” He continued to walk straight ahead, leaving Takao meters behind.

“Hey! What was that fo- Wait for me, Shin-chan!” Takao shouted to catch the taller man ‘s attention.

  
\--

 

Midorima felt a light tug on the end of his shirt. He turned around as he felt arms wrap around his torso.

“Shin-chan, Good Morning.” Takao yawned to remove the sleep in his eyes but failed to do so as he just pulled out an all-nighter for the finals next week.

“Takao, how many times do I have to tell you that you should brush your teeth the moment you get up from bed?”

Midorima sounded like a doting mother with an irresponsible child. Much to Midorima’s dismay, Takao had clung to him tightly like a vine with his head on his shoulder. He felt a little wet where Takao had laid his head.

“Takao, stop drooling over my shoulder.” The green-haired had complaint. You could see multiple veins pop up his forehead.

“But you love me so it’s okay.” Takao mumbled softly making Midorima the only one to hear. Like there was someone who’d hear.

Midorima breathed out an exasperated sigh as he wrap his arms along Takao’s back, gently patting his hand on the shorter man’s back. He carried Takao with all his might to their bedroom.

Midorima laid out Takao’s back on the bed. Takao grumbled something incoherent, only hearing the words _stay with me_. The green-haired willingly joined the other on the bed as Takao bid him goodnight. It was already 9:30 in the morning but he still let Takao entwine their legs together with the smaller man’s head on his chest.

He had never felt this way.

The feeling of someone else’s warmth on your heart. He never really got along with people.

He’s never good with dealing different types of personalities. He could only make them disappointed. But this time, he felt home within Takao’s embrace. He had never felt so comfortable with another person’s presence.

He never felt so weak when he’s alone with him. Midorima felt comfortable with another familiar besides his family. He never really thought he’d be accepted with open arms.

He caresses the strands of hair covering the raven’s face with his long and slim fingers and he gently kissed Takao’s forehead with his soft and moist lips-Not minding the fact that the sun is already up, he still bid him _Good Night_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first MidoTaka fic that I have ever posted on ao3  
> and english is not my first language.  
> If there are mistakes,(i know there are a lot... but please) don't hesitate to make a comment so I can improve my english!
> 
> thanks


End file.
